dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Loghain Mac Tir/Approval
Why do you hate Orlais so much? to }} #Sounds like hate to me. ##You fought Orlais, even when they weren't the enemy. ##Maric is dead. ##You started a civil war for Ferelden? #All of that was in the past. ##That doesn't justify what you did. ##You should let it go. ##I suppose you're right. #Maybe it isn't hate, but it isn't right either. ##That's your excuse? It's just something that happens? ##It's not natural, and it doesn't have to exist. ##You fought for the right reasons then, why not now? How well did you know King Maric? }} Top #What made Maric such a great king? (Back to Top) #How did you meet Maric? '-> A' #Why didn't he acknowledge Alistair? '-> B' A''' #What happened then? ##That's it? That's the whole story? (Back to '''Top) ##And that boy was Maric? (Back to Top) ##Camp? I thought you were a farmer. (Back to Top) #What was he running from? ##That's it? That's the whole story? (Back to Top) ##And that boy was Maric? (Back to Top) ##Camp? I thought you were a farmer. (Back to Top) #You were a poacher? ##That's it? That's the whole story? (Back to Top) ##And that boy was Maric? (Back to Top) ##Camp? I thought you were a farmer. (Back to Top) #So you offered to join him? ##That's it? That's the whole story? (Back to Top) ##And that boy was Maric? (Back to Top) ##Camp? I thought you were a farmer. (Back to Top) B''' #So it was all politics? (Back to '''Top) #But Cailan took a peasant's daughter as queen. (Back to Top) #That's it? Honor and politics, and no concern for Alistair? (Back to Top) What would you have done, if you'd won? Do you think Alistair will make a good king? to }} #That's a change from what you said at the Landsmeet. ##What would Anora do differently? ##Don't you think that's a little pessimistic? ##Why would Eamon support Alistair's bid for the throne, then? ###But Alistair's mother was a commoner. ###I don't think Eamon is that petty. ###But you're a teyrn now. Doesn't that make Anora nobly born? #You don't think Alistair can manage on his own? ##What would Anora do differently? ##Don't you think that's a little pessimistic? ##Why would Eamon support Alistair's bid for the throne, then? ###But Alistair's mother was a commoner. ###I don't think Eamon is that petty. ###But you're a teyrn now. Doesn't that make Anora nobly born? #Then why didn't you want him to take power? ##What would Anora do differently? ##Don't you think that's a little pessimistic? ##Why would Eamon support Alistair's bid for the throne, then? ###But Alistair's mother was a commoner. ###I don't think Eamon is that petty. ###But you're a teyrn now. Doesn't that make Anora nobly born? Do you think Anora will make a good queen? to }} #Then why did you take power from her? ##But will she be good for Ferelden? ##Will the banns follow her? ##Being tough doesn't make her wise. #But Cailan was king then. She can't take all the credit. ##But will she be good for Ferelden? ##Will the banns follow her? ##Being tough doesn't make her wise. #So you're not at all concerned about leaving her all alone? ##But will she be good for Ferelden? ##Will the banns follow her? ##Being tough doesn't make her wise. Were you really going to kill Anora? to }} #You didn't answer my question. ##So I broke into the royal palace for nothing? ##I don't believe you. ##Why me, though? #Why would she invent such a story? ##So I broke into the royal palace for nothing? ##I don't believe you. ##Why me, though? #I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. ##So I broke into the royal palace for nothing? ##I don't believe you. ##Why me, though? What was Anora like as a child? }} #She sounds like a terror. ##Well, no one alive knows her better than you. ##Well, she did double-cross me(you). I just want to know why. (Changes depending on Anora's actions during the Landsmeet) ##Are you and Anora close? #Did she have many friends? ##Why not? ###Well, no one alive knows her better than you. ###Well, she did double-cross me(you). I just want to know why. ''(Changes depending on Anora's actions during the Landsmeet) ###Are you and Anora close? ##What about Denerim? Did she have friends there? ###Well, no one alive knows her better than you. ###Well, she did double-cross me(you). I just want to know why. (Changes depending on Anora's actions during the Landsmeet) ###Are you and Anora close? ##That sounds so lonely. ###Well, no one alive knows her better than you. ###Well, she did double-cross me(you). I just want to know why. (Changes depending on Anora's actions during the Landsmeet) ###Are you and Anora close? ##Why would Maric give you a teyrnir in the middle of nowhere? ###Well, no one alive knows her better than you. ###Well, she did double-cross me(you). I just want to know why. (Changes depending on Anora's actions during the Landsmeet) ###Are you and Anora close? #I can't imagine Anora with skinned knees. ##Well, no one alive knows her better than you. ##Well, she did double-cross me(you). I just want to know why. (Changes depending on Anora's actions during the Landsmeet) ##Are you and Anora close? First time in Camp to }} I passed your test. Fate has a twisted sense of humor, it seems. I suppose you think I'm some kind of monster. More so since I survived your ritual: you keep striking at me, and I just refuse to die decently. #I may have to resort to magic next. '-> A' #I don't think you're a monster. '-> D' #If I despise you, it's because you deserve it. '-> B' #I was hoping you'd die in the Joining. '-> B' A''' #Shouldn't you be trying to talk me out of killing you? '''-> D #The plan loses something when you're the one suggesting it. '-> D' #You're not going to be that lucky. '-> D' B''' #You're a murderer. '''-> D #You want me to call you names? How about this one: slaver. '-> C' #You're a traitor and a coward. '-> D' #You're awfully smug for a failure. '-> E' #I don't have to insult you. I've already beaten you. '-> E' C''' #Just tell me why you did it. '''-> E #Irrelevant? You sold free people to Tevinter! '-> E' #You really have no conscience, do you? '-> E' #You think other people suffered, so the elves don't matter? '-> E' D''' #You cost me Alistair, you know. '''-> F #We're going to have to work together. '-> F' #Just do what I tell you to do. '-> F' #Just stay out of my way. '-> F' E''' #You cost me Alistair, you know. '''-> F #We don't have to be enemies. '-> F' #We're going to have to work together. '-> F' #Just do what I tell you to do. '-> F' #Just stay out of my way. '-> F' F''' #Fine, let's just try to avoid one another. '''-> G #I need to know I can trust you. '-> G' #This is still a death sentence. Remember that./This is still your death sentence. Remember that. '-> G' #You're a Grey Warden now too, you know. '-> G' G''' #I'm giving you a chance: I want you to take it. '''-> H #You tell me: What do you want? '-> H' #I was granting you mercy, I didn't actually want you. '-> I' #Death's too easy. Your sentence is life as a Grey Warden. '-> I' #I want to get some use out of you before sending you to die. '-> I' H''' #You're going to have to prove your worth here. (Ends conversation) #I'm glad to have you. (Ends conversation) #We will find a way to end this Blight. (Ends conversation) #You can stay in the camp. Don't expect more than that. (Ends conversation) '''I #You're going to have to prove your worth here. (Ends conversation) #What do I need you for? ##I'll give you a chance. Just don't think I trust you. (Ends conversation) ##What good is that? I'm already stronger than you are. (Ends conversation) ##You can stay in the camp. Don't expect more than that. (Ends conversation) #You can stay in the camp. Don't expect more than that. (Ends conversation) Redcliffe Castle - After learning how the Archdemon is killed to }} One life. After all this trouble, it seems like such a small thing to give up to see this land safe, doesn't it? Top #It does, doesn't it? '-> A' #It's hardly a small price. '-> B' #Riordan could be wrong. What if there's some other way? '-> A' A''' #If you're sure. #But what about Anora? #One last grab for glory? #That's not necessary. I'll do it. '''B #Are you willing to accept death if Riordan fails? '-> A' #Easy to say when the life is not yours. (Repeat) #I could never do that. Decide who lives and dies. '-> C' #If Riordan can't, I'll be the one to make the sacrifice. '-> A' #There has to be a better way to end this. '-> A' C''' #What do I have a general for, then? '''-> D #I didn't think of it in that way. '-> D' #There has to be a better way to end this. '-> A' D''' #Well, I only have to do this once. '''-> B #That's monstrous! '-> E' #How can you possibly do both? '-> E' E''' #What do you do? '''-> B #That's not exactly helpful advice. '-> B' #Drink doesn't sound half bad right now. '-> B' #Where's the nearest chantry? '-> B' Category:Guides